


Fire and Ice

by TheOtherAlya



Series: Ineffable Husbands [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angsty Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley works as a florist, Heavy Angst, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherAlya/pseuds/TheOtherAlya
Summary: Crowley learns about how similar fire and ice feel when his Angel isn't by his side.*Please mind the tags, this is angsty as all hell and I have no idea where it came from. I write fluff. Please believe me.*





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written while listening to Can't Help Falling In Love (Dark Vers), which is a bop that apparently leads to me writing angst. No clue, but if I don't post it, I'll over think and that's not good for anyone. Also, I swear this looked longer in my doc?

Crowley rolled over, pulling the warm figure next to him closer with a smile. “Good morning, Angel.” Aziraphale let out a soft laugh, cuddling closer.

“Good morning to you too, you wily serpent.” He buried his face in Crowley’s neck, letting out a soft sound of contentment. “Do we have to get up? It’s far too early for such nonsense as getting out of bed…”

Crowley laughed, gently pulling himself free. “I’m afraid so, Angel. I’m supposed to open for the shop today, and as much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day, I really can’t…” He laughed at Aziraphale’s adorable pout. “What if we go out tonight? I take you out for dinner and wine and we spend the rest of the night in with your favorite book in that big chair you love so much?”

The soft man’s sleepy eyes lit up at the suggestion. “That sounds absolutely splendid!” He leaned in to give his love a quick kiss as the man readied himself for work and left the room.

If only Crowley had known… He never would have left that morning…

He was screaming that at himself as he raced into the burning building, screaming out for his Angel. His Aziraphale, his perfect little bookshop owner who loved so much to read by candle light, but never seemed to realize that children could do something as simple as run by and…

That was the moment he saw him. Lying in the middle of one of the aisles, engulfed in the flames that were spreading to the rest of the bookshop. Crowley screamed-

And suddenly he shot up in bed, the acrid smell of smoke still seeming to cling to his scarred skin. He reached over, only for his hand to touch ice cold sheets that stung his hands almost as much as the fire had that day. His heart wrenched when his pinky struck the hard edge of the book he must have dropped when he had fallen asleep. He lifted the slightly tattered book, feeling his stomach twist. If there had been anything in it, he may have thrown up, but as for right now, he was able to gently set the book back onto the table that was now covered in a thin layer of dust. Taking in a shuddery breath, he gently lifted the bit of metal from where it had slipped to the ground.

The gold had become a bit tarnished in the past few months, nothing like the brilliant sparkle it had that day when Crowley had placed the box into his pocket, his heart skipping a beat as he imagined how their night would go.

It was funny how similar the two events could be. People all dressed up, crying as they celebrated the life of someone they loved.

The thing is, Crowley never imagined he would be trading in a wedding for a funeral.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay! It's been a while since I've written angst, so I have no idea if it's any good? Please let me know what you think! Thank you!


End file.
